Objects
by Progressional
Summary: Inanimate objects getting paired up with people against their will, will surely cause unnecessary drama. :3. Branches off from The Water Bottle. Keep blaming Aphrodite.
1. Rachel's Brush

AN : _out of complete boredom, made a series about Aphrodite screwing things up with random objects/ branches off The Water Bottle._

**_1 fic a day 3._**

* * *

**R**achel **E**lizabeth **D**are had to use the hairbrush to peg Kronos but, she deeply cared, and missed that brushed, she considered it as a brave warrior, blinding him like that, no ordinary brush could do that, so she was immensely proud of it. She knew things were supposed to not end like this, her feelings twisted up like a knot, she knew this the moment she had other thoughts about that brush, it was horrible, yet so intriguing, that simple brush could give her so much ideas, wants and _needs_. Rachel was incredibly relieved when she found the hairbrush again, it laid on the ground, pebbles close to it, she grabbed it and headed off towards a excluded area, she knew things weren't supposed to go this way, but nothing could stop her now, a goddess' name lingered in her head, blames pointed toward that one person; the Goddess of Love.

**A**phrodite was _loving_ this, the joy of tearing their thoughts, making drama happen, and causing people to do some suggestions she had given the campers to relax, although they all included a lover, she guessed that the inanimate objects worked too., and caused people to fluster easily at the mention of the thing they got paired up with.


	2. Piper's Air

**AN : Couldn't help it, ermahgerd.**

**1 Fic a day.**

* * *

**B**eing a daughter of Love did not- I repeat didn't make Piper immune to the horrendous magic of Aphrodite , she had certain urges for a while, and it was for air, just plain oxygen, even in battle she'd get hot and flustered, blushing when the wind current came towards her, I was torturous, and Jason wasn't even here, he had been missing for awhile, Aphrodite must've hit him first, Piper concluded. She wanted to do unspeakable things, but it would just be idiotic, air cannot do things. When she breathes, oxygen courses through her veins, her brain getting foggy when ever it does, which is constantly, considering people require oxygen 24/7. Piper hid in her bed, trying to avoid everything, and especially the heavy dose of Aphrodite's magic that happened every second. She kept moaning when wind just bursts towards her, it was making her lose her sanity.

**A**phrodite was having so much fun, they moans they cause, the images popping in their brain, they had so much _LOVE_, and she needed more, Aphrodite headed off to get some more targets.


	3. Conner's Plunger

**AN :** **L**ol, weird chapters are weird, if you want, you guys could suggest a character + object.

**1 fic a day.**

* * *

**C**onner, one of the Stoll brothers was completely infatuated,

Instead of stealing something, something else stole from him, a goddamn plunger stole his heart, it was completely illogical and nonsensical. The plunger, it was surprising clean, the red rubber still shiny, as if it was newly bought, the shine only added more to his growing feeling towards the toilet utensil.

The fact that it's suction was so _strong_ intrigued him into a endless amount of respect. That sentence would've sounded horrendously moronic and barf-inducing but he wasn't in his right mind currently, Aphrodite, being all Aphrodite, decided he didn't have enough love in his life and gave him something to fawn over, but a plunger-a plunger, really! His thoughts were plagued of the plunger by the second, he couldn't concentrate on his life, his pranks slowly diminishing, the Demeter cabin's never been so peaceful before, since he had pranked them approximately everyday. He just groaned and hated himself, he headed off into the washroom, plucked the plunger and headed off into the forest, the only thought was regret when he returned and retired to his bed, he had tried to throw it away into the ocean, but the messed up part of him refused and left it over near a tree, he would soon come back for it, much to his displeasure.

**A**phrodite couldn't help it, the strange acts of love the children would do if faced in a situation of love, it was intoxicating, the reactions, thoughts, and needs shone brightly ever since she had modified all their brains towards love, she was headed off to another unfortunate camper. Maybe their actions would be different.


	4. Hazel's Jewels

**an : credits:** _WhatUpMyPeeps cause s/he gave me weird ship object thingy._

_lel, I agree this is weird, but weird is a different normal just in a new perspective. ;)_

* * *

Hazel was walking around nervous, she had heard that Venus had sneaked into Camp Jupiter and was making some gross happenings. Things we rough the couple of weeks, people just suddenly ditching their duties to kiss or grope to an object they got paired up with.  
Glossy rubies, shiny emeralds, dazzling sapphires, and every jewel known to mankind, with some extra gems not known to anyone, they popped up so frequently it was crazy, even when she was calm, and serene they still were located near her feet, as if trying to tell her something, and she knew what it was about, and Pluto be damned for admitting this; Hazel Levesque was attracted to the blasted jewels that were around her.  
She needed to get away from it all, the gems that hindered her from thinking clearly, the other people being driven to worship the objects they got, things were heading down, and Camp Half-Blood wasn't doing any better, they were facing hardships just like us or possibly worse, no idea. She had turned right in a corridor and there was a gosh darn mountain of diamonds, gold and more just blocking the passage, she quickly turned around hoping she could escape, but to her dismay, it was covered with iron, metal, platinum and even more, it was like a wall, her only escape points were blocked, it was her doom.  
What happened next was so blurry, Hazel started praying to Pluto, but in the middle of the prayer, she switched into worshipping the jewel surrounding her, more gems piled onto the existing ones, none ever dissipating back underground, and then some unspeakable things happened, and she wouldn't get into that topic, ever.  
Hazel only hoped Frank wasn't next, it would do no good to see him elope with a spear or something.

**V**enus decided to strike Camp Jupiter next, watching their own ways of romantic antics was so thrilling, seeing them try to escape their ships, to only fail and succumb to their destinies of loving an object or something. She may have gone overboard with all the ships, but nothing was stopping her yet, so why not enjoy it for the entire duration.


	5. Leo's Wrench

**Hi-yo, Shippity idea thing to : **_WhatUpMyPeeps_

**_o3o ; enjoyyye_**

* * *

**L**eo was mortified, after hearing what happened to the others only signified he too was going to become a victim. He tried to act quirky, fun and overly optimistic, but those delusions meant nothing, he was going to end up a target for Aphrodite. He was tempted to hide in his Leo-Cave or Bunker Nine but what difference would that make? The Goddess of Love probably could've just teleported him out or just closed off the exits and uhh- made him love things? That wouldn't be bad actually, he'd looked a girlfriend, but couldn't find one, might be a nice change. Leo just scampered to Jason, it took quite a while but he found him eventually, and what he saw was _not_ pleasant, the image sent chills down his spine everything he thought about it, it was too graphic to think about, the only thing he would reveal was Jason doing something with a brick, and Piper was sorta light-headed after that, huh. He decided to get some scrap metal and create something while waiting for love to strike, he ordered his tool belt for a scrap piece, and his wrench just popped out, he just assumed it was a mistake and did it again, but another wrench coming out similar to the wrench in his hand, he tried multiple times to only have wrenches piled onto wrenches, in the end he was nearly buried in them, a shiver shit through his spine and before he knew what he was doing, he was kissing a wrench while more wrenches piled onto him, the cold, metallic iron sent shivers of pure bliss into his system; no- one saw Leo, but they did see a random pile of wrenches near the woods, the guys just said quietly, "She must've gotten a child of Hephaestus." But Leo had no care for trivial things, as his lips burned in want.

**A**phrodite was quite amused by Leo. At first he didn't want to be a victim, but then he wanted it, and considering his non-existing love-life he decided to comply, and let her magic do all the work. She pondered who to strike next..., maybe that Annabeth girl.


	6. Annabeth's Books

**an : shipityshitps of shipping to :** _WhatUpMyPeeps ._

_Lel, ik it's weird, but it's not srs, I luv Percabeth, and kinds of ships :)_

* * *

**A**nnabeth was not expecting Aphrodite to be screwing up everyone's love life or someone else's non-existing one, she was strangely calm, all she has done was mash her face into some thick books, and cram all the plot, and the climax into her mind. She felt nothing on Aphrodite messing up her Percabeth thing the child of Aphrodite raved on about, frankly she'd never been happier, she could just spend her time reading things 24/7 without stop. Annabeth should've been more suspicious, especially since the other campers had gotten targeted, but she had nothing to worry about, all she could think about was book, books, and even more books. But, one afternoon, after Leo was a victim, she hid in a castle of books blocking the glowing sun, which was good considering Apollo kept hindering her reading with the shine.  
**A**nnabeth was near the end, the protagonist revealing the secret, and thus creating an opening for a second book, she slammed to book harshly afterward, unfortunately her wall just tilted ever so slightly, and **bamm**. There was a pile where Annabeth once sat, the crash strangely caused shivers and adrenaline to her body, she craved for the contact, the smooth, or rough covers touching her silky smooth skin, everything headed downwards after, the kisses, and moans just disrupting the constant rule of silence in a library, although she was the only one there, so it wouldn't matter. When she was done, her felt lightheaded, confused and mostly wanting to puke her guts out, the vile act of submission towards the books was horrific to say the least. Annabeth ran away from the scene and quickly barfed all over the ground outside, Chiron just glanced and laughed wholeheartedly, what a _cruel_ bastard.

**A**phrodite was relishing the constant acts of love, the profanities they screamed or shouted out, and the vicious attempted they tried to stop the magic coursing through their veins, _heh_, she enjoyed this to say the least.


	7. Octavian's Teddy

**AN: **Shipideaityshipy : _WhatUpMyPeeps_

cakecakecake, idk.

* * *

**O**ctavian was completely infuriated, the others kept being targeted by Venus, about fifty percent had lost their minds and went onto romantic dates with their odd little objects, they also ignored their duties and just blubbered off into their strange world of love, stuff, and gooey things. He did not enjoy the idiotic fools that humiliated themselves, the crazy antic they would do. He was so tired of the day, he quickly retired into his sleeping quarters, headless and normal teddy bears loitered and covered the bed entirely, he hopped onto the bed and snuggled into the teddies, after Venus had infiltrated he somehow gotten into the habit of hugging with the plushies, he felt infatuated, he felt in the mood of loving the bears, they so squishy, and so huggable, and... so kissable. Octavian's lips broke into a predatory grin, and dove into a bunch of them, kisses turned into moans, the soft fur just pleased him, he knew this was wrong, but his mind was too hazy to bother stop.

**V**enus was maniacal to say the least, love could filter through all, even the most evil of them, and he was proof, love, love, love; perfect for her, love is great, also ruining all their minds, hopefully she could keep making people love things, love, love, love.


End file.
